Seven Valentines
by Jokul Frosti
Summary: Seven years, seven gifts, one day. A drabble for Valentine's Day in which Harry and Draco share their love for each other on the day of love only make every day gestures more special for them.


**I'm doing a Valentine's Day drabble~!**

 **Draco: And of course, you're making it about me and Potter.**

 **You don't want to be shipped, don't act like you're gay for each other.**

 **Draco: Okay, first of all-!**

 **Hermione: *casts** _ **Muffliato**_ **just as he starts ranting.**

 **Thank you. You guys all know I own nothing~!**

* * *

 _ **[I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good.]**_

 _14 February, 1999; Hogsmeade Village_

Harry was making his way down the snow-covered road towards the Three Broomsticks with his little godson, Teddy, in his arms; it was the arrangement he and Andromeda had come up with when he decided to finish school: Andromeda would bring Teddy to Harry every Friday night, with McGonagall's approval, and take him back for the week on Sunday. Since losing Remus and Tonks in the war Harry made it a point to be in Teddy's life as much as possible so he knew he was loved and had someone to count on, not like how he grew up for ten years with the Dursleys.

And Teddy loved Harry dearly; just Andromeda mentioning him or showing his picture had her grandson squealing in delight and changing his appearance to match his godfather. Hermione and Ginny liked to tease by calling him Baby Harry when Teddy did that then squealed when he changed his hair and eye color to match theirs; for being nearly a year old he had great control over his Metemorphmagus abilities.

Madam Rosmerta greeted them personally as they came in and pinched Teddy's cheek gently, "Usual Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Madam. And I'll have another joining us at our table, so could you add another butterbeer to my order when you're preparing it please?" Harry asked.

"Of course, dear. Just go ahead and take a seat." The pub owner said going back behind the counter.

Harry went over to a booth near the back of the pub but still in sight of the door, and sat Teddy down on his lap, "Okay Teddy?"

The baby smiled and babbled happily.

"Good."

Harry took off his gloves and set them to the side of the table then looked around the pub; he saw Ron and Hermione at a table near the center sitting close together as Hermione admired the bracelet Ron got her as a Valentine's gift, Neville and Luna were sitting by a window huddled over a special edition of the _Quibbler_ likely playing the featured games in exchange for affectionate kisses, and Dean and Seamus were at a table near the bar counter snogging. He shook his head at that fondly; those two had gotten together after Voldemort's defeat, and had been glued at the hip more than before since. It was good they were happy, but they were shameless about it.

He winced when Teddy grabbed a fistful of his hair; it was moments like this that Harry regretted the decision to grow his hair out, but the weight that came with the length made it easier to tame. He could have just tied his hair back, but he was meeting a date and wanted to look good, which he did with his hair framing his face according to many people.

"Teddy, what have I told you?" Harry said prying his hair from the giggling infant's hand.

A tray holding two warm mugs of butterbeer and a child sized mug of hot chocolate that was mostly milk and a good temperature for Teddy to drink, with a no-spill charm, floated to his table and set down just as Harry's date arrived. Teddy's saw them coming and squealed happily reaching out to them making Harry smile himself.

"Thanks for ordering for me."

"I told you I would silly." Harry said as they sat down.

"A Malfoy is never silly."

"Draco, honestly."

Yes, Harry Potter was on a date with Draco Malfoy; everyone thought he was under the effects of a spell or a potion when they first came out as a couple, but that was put to rest when Harry underwent an interview using Virateserum with writers from the _Quibbler_ , _Witch Weekly_ , and the _Daily Prophet_. Not Rita Skeeter though as she hadn't learned her lesson at all. As much as he hated having his private life out in the open, he really wanted people to just shut up and leave him alone about things that weren't any of their business.

It was rather interesting; after the trials of the Death Eaters who had been taken into custody at the end of the war, Andromeda had made an attempt to get in contact with Narcissa and succeeded which started a tedious reconnection between the sisters. Teddy had actually made it easier as it had sparked many shared stories about Draco and Tonks as babies; Draco had happened to be along when Harry had come to visit, and they just talked. Questions asked and answered, childhood stories were exchanged, even jokes were made. They started over, and by the time Hogwarts opened its gates again they were decent friends; by the winter holiday they admitted to budding feelings they wanted to explore more.

It began slow, dipping their toes to test the waters to put it metaphorically; lunch dates in Hogsmeade, meet-ups during breaks between classes and after, all simple things. When it came to weekends with Teddy, Harry had a good laugh at Draco's expense because of his lack of childcare skills; hilariously adorable. But he was able to learn with Harry and Andromeda's help; it was just as funny to watch though with Teddy spitting up on him, splashing him during baths, and especially when Teddy peed on him during diaper changes, but once he got the hang of things Draco proved himself to be quite the fatherly type. It made Harry fall for him easy.

Draco smirked and took Teddy to give him a hug, "It's true, right Teddy?"

The baby giggled causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Why am I dating you?"

"Because I'm irresistible." Draco said making Harry scoff "And so are you."

Harry smiled as his cheek was kissed, "Charmer."

The blond just chuckled and pulled something from his pocket, a stuffed, tawny colored wolf plushy with amber-gold eyes, "Look Teddy, it's your daddy."

Teddy looked at the toy curiously as he took it from his cousin then hugged it tightly giving a gummy smile as his form of thanks.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked curiously.

"George. Surely you know of his Marauders selection? I asked him to send it for Teddy." Draco explained.

"Oh, right... I forgot he made that when he finally got back to the shop…"

After the war, George had sunk into a deep state of depression that everyone thought he would never come out of and would kill himself; it took Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys to bring him out of it enough to at least get him out of his old room at the Burrow. He lost half his soul with Fred, but slowly he was becoming himself again.

"You spoil him. I can only wonder how you'll treat your kids." Harry said starting to take a sip of his butterbeer.

"They'll be just as spoiled by both of us." Draco said easily.

Cue spit take.

Harry's coughing drew the attention of anyone sitting near his table, and Ron and Hermione, as Draco rubbed his back looking on with concern; Madam Rosmerta sent over a glass of water receiving a nod of gratitude from the blond.

After taking a drink of water and composing himself, Harry looked at his blond boyfriend with wide eyes, "Wh-what do you mean by both of us…"

Draco blinked, "Isn't it obvious? They'll be our children; yours and mine."

"You… Really see that future with me…?"

"Don't you?" Draco asked shifting in his seat nervously.

Harry stared at him a moment longer then smiled, "A family with you is a wonderful idea."

Draco smiled back and leaned over to kiss him; Teddy had focused all his attention on his new stuffed wolf.

 _14 February, 2000; Saint Mungo's Hospital_

Since finishing Hogwarts, Harry had decided to become a Healer and was currently going through his training; he got extra practice thanks to Ron working through his Auror training. Draco had picked up a career in Quidditch with the Montrose Magpies as starting Seeker; he was actually recruited by the owner much to Ron's surprise (and ire), and spent half his weeks in practice if he didn't have a game. If he did though, Harry always went to cheer him on and took Ron along if his best mate just needed to escape; things were starting to become tense between him and Hermione and everyone was worried about them. Andromeda had decided that Harry should have full custody of Teddy now that he had finished school; she said it was because she had her fun raising Tonks, and that Harry looked happy having Teddy around (and she thought it would be good for him and Draco to practice raising a child anyway so it wouldn't be so difficult when they had their own.)

Harry had just finished up his day and was at the front desk turning in his paperwork when Draco's friend, Blaise came up next to him; the Italian wizard had decided to go into Healing too and was in Harry's class, but was recently put on a different schedule since he was going to specialize with adults while Harry wanted to work with children.

"Hey Harry. Done for today, huh?"

"Yeah. Good thing you're single or you would be in the doghouse." Harry teased.

Blaise smirked, "I think I do just fine, thank you."

"Right." Harry laughed.

A nurse came over to the desk, "Harry, these just arrived for you."

She handed Harry a red envelope lined with white and sealed with the Malfoy crest, and a chocolate heart the size of Harry's hand; the plastic wrapping held closed with a red ribbon that had a key tied onto it.

"Draco. He won't even let practice get in the way of making sure I get a gift." He smiled opening the envelope that had his boyfriend's message written in it.

 _To my dear Harry,_

 _I will be able to spend tonight with you after all; the key I sent with the chocolate is a timed portkey that will activate about fifteen minutes after your classes end for the day, and bring you to where I await you._

 _No need to worry about Teddy, and I hope you will like my gift to you._

 _Love,  
Draco._

"I wonder what he's planning."

"Whatever it is, it's likely big. You know how he is." Blaise commented.

"Right." Harry looked at his watch and saw he had about five minutes until the portkey activated "I'll see you lot tomorrow."

"Have fun Harry." Blaise winked with a smile as the younger wizard left the hospital building.

Harry just shook his head asking himself for the umpteenth time why he became friends with Blaise. He left the building and got about five feet away before feeling the portkey activating; a few moments of uncomfortable spinning about and he landed unsteadily at his predetermined destination. Taking beep breaths to calm his stomach and ease away the dizziness he felt, he could smell snow and smoke from chimneys, even dinners in the process of being prepared. When he was able to open his eyes, he found himself looking at simple looking two story house built of dark stone, like an old cottage, with ivy vines growing up the walls; the door was white, the windows had white shutters, and the first-floor windows had light in them. Harry figured this to be one of the many Malfoy properties, or a Black property included in Narcissa's dowry, and untied the key from the ribbon going to the door to unlock it.

He found himself in the living room immediately judging by the roaring fire on the wall to his left, and the dark gray couch in the middle of the room with a familiar leather chair to the right of it, and a dark wood coffee table not too far in front of the couch. To his right, he could see a set of stairs leading to the second floor, on the wall parallel to where he stood was a floor to ceiling bookshelf completely filled with a doorway next to it that led to a dining room from what he could see of a table and a couple chairs, and in the same wall the fireplace was set in was another door that led to the kitchen Harry could tell, judging from the smell of food being cooked that was wafting through.

He set the letter, chocolate, and key on the small table by the door and headed for the kitchen doorway feeling surprised to see Teddy sitting in a high chair being entertained by Draco while he was cooking.

"Draco."

"Oh Harry! I didn't hear you come in!" Draco said rather excitedly.

He finished up whatever he was doing at the stove then turned to his boyfriend to give him a quick kiss that made the brunet smile.

"You know, it's a bit late for a weekend away love." Harry commented as he went to greet Teddy.

"This isn't a weekend away love. This house is ours." Draco said.

Harry froze and looked at the blond as if waiting for him to say it was a joke, but he didn't; he smiled instead.

"I didn't really have practice today. I thought we should finally move in together since we're either at the Manor or your flat in London, so I bought us this house while back. as my Valentine's gift to you. An "us" place for you, me, and Teddy. Do you like it?" the question sounded nervous.

"You're serious…?" Harry whispered.

"Yes… I know I should have talked to you first, but- "

Harry had cut Draco off by kissing him for all his worth totally ignoring the fact that his one-and-a-half-year-old godson was still in the room watching them curiously.

"It's a wonderful gift… Thank you Draco…"

 _14 February, 2001; Early morning_

Draco awoke from sleep to the smell of sausage and coffee; in his sleepy daze, he reached over to the other side of the bed he shared with his lover only to feel it empty as cold. Harry had gotten up before him, as he always did when Draco had practice; that told the blond that he needed to get showered and dressed, and he remembered the gift he'd gotten for Harry this year. Now feeling excited about seeing Harry's face, Draco rose from the bed and made his way to the bathroom to prepare for the day; quidditch practice wouldn't be too long today, just until noon, so he and Harry would be able to enjoy tonight while Ron took Teddy.

He and Hermione had broken up before December last year, mutually, but Harry was still disappointed to see their relationship end.

Bathed and dressed in his practice gear, Draco went to his wardrobe and reached into the very back where he had hidden his Valentine's gift to Harry; the box was a foot (30.4 cm) tall and twenty inches (50.8 cm) around. He had originally commissioned the gift to be a Yule present, but the craftsman assigned to make it had dragged his heels, on purpose, when he saw who was asking for it; some people just couldn't get over the war, or the fact that his family had been spared Azkaban.

He went down to the kitchen seeing Harry setting the finished food on the dinette set table, with Teddy in his high chair.

"Morning love, Teddy."

"Morning Draco." Harry smiled as Teddy squealed.

Draco set the box on the table then went to tussle Teddy's hair, which was flickering between jet black and platinum blond.

"What's this?" Harry asked curiously.

"Open it and see, silly Gryffindor." Draco smirked.

"Prat."

Harry took the lid off the box and pushed aside the tissue paper covering the contents feeling cool glass brush against his fingers. He reached in to get a firm grip on the object and pulled out a snow globe gasping at the figures inside; it depicted a forest scene in winter with a stag and a doe standing with a fawn between them, with a wolf and a dog not too far off to the side, and the base was silver decorated with lilies.

Draco gently took the snow globe turning it over to wind the bottom then righted it letting the fake snow fall so Harry could see the figures running about playfully as a soft tune played.

"Draco this is beautiful…" Harry said thickly as his eyes welled up.

"I'm glad you like it." Draco smiled.

He leaned in with the intentions to leave a simple kiss on the corner of his boyfriend's mouth, but Harry turned at the last second making what was meant to be a peck into a full kiss.

 _14 February, 2002; St. Mungo's Hospital_

Harry had just signed off on the release forms for a little girl who just recovered from dragon pox; he loved seeing his patients recover and get back to enjoying their lives. Kids should only need to focus on being kids, not growing up with constant fear as he did…

"Ready for lunch mate?"

Harry turned to see Ron and couldn't help but chuckle at seeing the basket in his hand, "Did your mother make you bring that, or are you making a great gesture?"

He redhead blushed and shuffled his feet, "Uh… Both…"

Harry laughed more.

Over the summer, Ron's Auror training climbed to an extreme and he often ended up in the hospital, and in Blaise's care; the Italian wizard acted in the flirty manner Italian men in general were said to behave in, and charmed Ron within a month. It was shocking to everyone who knew them when they announced their first date; Hermione actually ranted that Ron was gay the whole time until Draco explained that all wizards and witches had no definite preferences in terms of relationships. So, in terms of surprised reactions, for Hermione it was the fact that Blaise was male, and for the others it was the fact that he was a Slytherin; Blaise didn't worry since he easily won over Molly anyway.

"Shut up Harry!"

"I'm sorry, but it's just so out of character for you! You didn't even do these things for Hermione! And you were mad over her for a long time!"

Ron blushed darker than his hair, "Well I'm mad about Blaise now. And it's different. With Hermione, there were sparks, but with Blaise it's like an inferno."

Harry blinked, "Oh… Wow mate, that is different."

"Yeah… Anyway, let's go!" Ron grabbed his wrist and started to drag him off.

"Wait! Ron, let me time out!"

It was part way through Harry and Blaise's lunch break, including Ron of course, when afternoon post came. Harry was surprised to see an owl land beside him; it was pure white with dark spots lining the feathers edging its face and along the bone area of its wings down to the tips, and its eyes were a bright ice-blue. It had delivered a letter with a chocolate heart like he had received last year when Draco surprised him with the house.

"Seems Draco sent you another gift this year." Blaise commented.

"And he's still being sentimental about it rather than flashy. I call that a plus." Harry said as he picked up the envelope and read the message inside.

 _My precious Harry,_

 _I hope you won't think my gift this year insensitive; I've actually debated with myself for weeks about whether or not I should follow through with it because I know how long it took for you to get over Hedwig. But I saw him and knew he had to be yours._

 _Name him as you wish._

 _Love,  
Draco_

Harry's eyes teared up as he looked at the owl in awe; the owl hopped closer to Harry and rubbed his head against Harry's cheek earning a smile.

"I swear, Draco just spoils me…"

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked concerned.

"Yeah mate. Meet my new owl, Amun."

 _14 February, 2003; Barcelona, Spain_

Of all the Valentine's gifts Harry had received from Draco since the start of their relationship, this one had to be the most extravagant, even though it wasn't quite planned. The Montrose Magpies had a game in Barcelona that night, so Draco had decided that everyone going would leave one day ahead of the team so that they could spend the time before the game enjoying the day. The Malfoy's had a vacation home in Barcelona so Draco knew the city well, and was able to share his favorite place with his boyfriend; Harry couldn't help but enjoy himself and had forgotten that Draco had a game that night.

So here he was now, sitting in a VIP box with Teddy in his lap, Blaise and Ron to his left, Andromeda, Narcissa and Lucius to his right, and Pansy and Theo sitting on the other side of them, all of them enjoying the game. In another VIP box were the rest of the Weasley clan and more of Harry's friends, like Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna; they had gotten that box thanks to Viktor Krum as he had become a good friend of Draco's, still kept in contact with Fleur, and was dating George. But Harry was curious as to why Draco invited so many people to this game when he never had before.

He would think on it later; Draco had the Snitch in his sights and was flying after it faster than he ever had before since he started playing that Harry had been aware of. It was as if he were desperate to catch it for more than just to win the game.

" **Seeker Malfoy almost has the Snitch! Unless Franco has a last-minute trick up his sleeve, this game is- No, wait! It is! This game is over! The Magpies win!"**

The stadium was filled with deafening roars of joy and mourning; Blaise took Teddy and started spinning around with him, prompting squeals and laughter of delight, so Harry could jump up and down as he cheered for his boyfriend.

Draco took a victory lap around the stadium with his team holding the Snitch up in the air; he looked towards the VIP box Harry and his family were watching him from and flew over while the others went down to the grass where the officials were waiting.

"Hop on love!"

"Draco what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"You'll see! Get on!"

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and got on Draco's broom behind the blond with Ron's help then they flew down to the rest of the team; a _Sonarus_ charm already being cast.

"¡Felicitaciones, Señor Malfoy! You won yet another game for the Magpies! Por favor, tell us how you feel right now." The commentator said.

"Thank you. I'll admit I wasn't chasing the snitch so hard for the sake of winning; that's a bonus."

Murmurs of confusion spread through the crowd while everyone around him looked at Draco strangely as he handed the Snitch to Harry and ran a finger over it making the ball open to reveal a silver band ring with Celtic knot filigree, and a gleaming moonstone surrounded by black onyx.

"My main reason for catching the Snitch was so that win or lose, in front of everyone here, I could ask the most important question of our lives." Draco took Harry's hand and knelt on one knee "Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

Harry lost control of the emotions running through him; he was crying and smiling so brightly he thought his face would split in half; unable to speak he just nodded enthusiastically making Draco smile just as brightly as he put the ring on Harry's finger sending the stadium into another uproar. Draco stood up and kissed his fiancé, lifting him to spin them around and getting lost in the raw happiness they were both feeling.

 _14 February, 2004; Malfoy Manor_

Oh, was Harry full of joy tonight! After five years of receiving wonderful Valentine's gift from his husband, Harry would be the one giving the best gift this year.

Last year Draco had proposed and they had been married that summer, but last month Harry had started feeling so sick that he didn't want to eat, only to later eat more in an hour than he ever did in his life! He had gone to Blaise while Draco was at practice and found out exactly what was wrong; after getting over the initial shock and swearing Blaise to secrecy, because he would ignore Doctor/Patient privileges and blab to Ron if it concerned Harry, he had gone home already planning how to tell his husband only to realize he could finally turn Draco into an emotional mess that upcoming Valentine's day.

So here he was in the Manor kitchen (because his in-laws would have to find out too) making chocolate and red velvet personal sized cakes for the four of them, one for each couple to share, covering them in cherry frosting, and decorating them with chocolate covered strawberries. On his and Draco's he put a small heart, half baby pink and baby blue, and wrote out his news with white chocolate; he couldn't wait to see Draco's face!

Dinner had now been finished and it was now time for desert, and Harry had to bit his lip to keep from smiling.

Draco had given him a nice necklace, but Harry knew his gift would be the hardest to top by far.

"Oh Harry, this is lovely!" Narcissa said when the cakes he'd made earlier appeared between the couples.

"I just hope you think it tastes as good as it looks." Harry responded easily.

"H-Harry…" Draco said, his voice being thick with emotion "Are you serious about this…?"

Harry smiled as he turned to his husband, "As serious as the sun is bright."

Draco covered his face with one hand and started crying then looked at the brunet smiling brightly, "I'm going to be a father?"

"Mmhmm!"

As their son pulled their son-in-law into a deep kiss, Narcissa and Lucius stood up to lean over the table so they could see the cake's message better.

 _Congratulations, Daddy-to-be_

Narcissa squealed while Lucius mutter something along the lines of, "I'm going to be a grandfather…" then promptly fainted.

 _14 February, 2005; the Nursery_

Harry smiled softly as he stared down and his sleeping three-month-old son; his beautiful boy, named Scorpius-James Sirius Malfoy, was born back in October, and Harry and Draco just couldn't get over him. He was pale like Draco, his hair was showing up as dirty blond, and his eyes looked aquamarine that sometime looked more green depending on the clothes he wore.

Narcissa and Molly had to fight Harry and Draco to spend time with the newest member of the growing family, and Teddy had taken to his godbrother very well; in fact, he had just come in with Draco, holding the stuffed wolf his cousin had given him seven years ago.

"I want Daddy to watch over Jamie from now on Harry. Is that okay?" he asked.

Harry blinked, "Teddy, are you sure? You never like having Moony out of your sight."

"Draco gave him to me when I was a baby. I'm a big brother now, and Jamie needs to be looked after more than me. So, he can have Moony now."

Harry looked at his husband who smiled, a light of pride in his eyes that made Harry smile with the same feeling.

"Thank you, Teddy. You're a wonderful big brother."

Teddy smiled brightly and set Moony in Jamie's arms.

 _ **[Mischief Managed]**_


End file.
